Vermilion Waltz
by Andromeda2050
Summary: A descendant of the Belmont clan is sent on a mission out of Ireland to defeat the resurrected Count Dracula in the 22nd century. Rated M for violence and smut.
1. The Beginning Of The End

The streets were lively and full of noise and excitement. Even the children were free to celebrate with the rest of the small community. On occasion, people brought out food from their homes to share. The smell of cooked turkey, corn, potatoes, and fresh vegetables swarmed through the air.

It was a small place, but a peaceful and friendly one, nonetheless.

A small collection lived here in Little Edge, which was located in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere in Ireland. Although, there didn't seem to be a soul in the town that had not attended the tenth anniversary of the Prince of Darkness's absence from the world.

His shadow hadn't veiled this peaceful globe for quite some time, and people all across the regions were thankful. For once, there was a definite feeling of safety.

"Anna!" cried out a young mother, who was nibbling away on a slice of homemade bread. "This is delicious! How did you come up with it?"

Anna simply and brightly smiled. "It's a special recipe, Fara - one that is only kept within the family." Fara frowned as she nibbled a bit more on the delectable starch.

"I suppose I know what that means. You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Absolutely not!" chuckled Anna, unaware of just how much this disappointed her friend. "However, if you ever want a batch, I'd be happy to cook some up for you. Don't hesitate to ask." She gave a pause after her offer had been made; in the distance, an ambiguous figure of a man came running down the short hill. This frantic male caught the eyes of a few gentleman, as the wives and children were too occupied in socializing, save for Anna. It was her own husband, Johnathan, who approached the running visitor.

"Is there a problem?" Johnathan inquired. "You look out of breath. Would you like a drink-"

"Fire!" the man gasped, pointing back toward the direction in which he came. "Down the street!" Instantly, the claim caused alarm. He did not hesitate to lead the way when Johnathan asked it of him. He followed at his heels, though he admitted he had no idea how to put out such flames, which he could already spot before reaching the top of that hill. Any fires were usually in the hands of residents that were a family of water mages. Then, a couple of years ago, they moved out.

Now, they were on their own.

It was absolutely necessary to evacuate everyone. The embers were spreading like the plague, using any foliage it could grasp as a fuel to scorch adjacent homes. With the news-bringer as his companion, Johnathan was quick to help. Truly, nothing in their power could extinguish this massive fire, as they were all merely mortals. No nearby communities had any, known mages. They all lived much too far away to even remotely help.

Johnathan aimed to lure out the families that had not yet been threatened by the angry flames, which he knew had been a lesser danger to him. "The kids!" cried the elderly mother, who had spotted the approaching blaze. It was almost here. "They're upstairs! Please, help them!"

Johnathan ran back inside. He had no time to scold the old woman for not bringing the kids with her, or even doing as much as informing him sooner. He knew that by the time he reached the second floor, the walls would already be touched. He hadn't a lot of time, and he needed to act quickly than his legs would allow him to. He knew nothing of these children; he didn't know how many of them there were, let alone their names. He simply banged on each door he could find.

"Fire!" he declared. "Everyone, get out!" The young ones were slow to respond, which he should have expected. Quickly, he swept into the room. It was a relief to him that he found them all in one room, apparently already aware that their lives were at stake.

The oldest one, a boy that had to be around eighteen, rallied his siblings together. It was the oldest sister of twelve that removed her infant brother out of the nearby crib, who was already in tears as if he knew something was out of place. Johnathan looked about the room. As quickly as he had reentered the house, the bedroom belonging to the total of five kids had emptied. However, he was not out of there just yet.

What was this? A few drops of blood on the ground? Slowly, Johnathan knelt to get a better look. It was certainly a life essence, but belonging to who? Suddenly, the tiny puddle seemed to bubble. He rose back up in confusion and panic. "What is that?" he muttered to him. There was no answer. Was it witchcraft? The only thing to come close to clarification was the blood's leaking between the floorboards, which abruptly diminished beneath his feet.

In terror, the child with the baby boy in her arms was the only witness to Johnathan's downfall. He had fallen not into the first floor of the house, but was swallowed into what might have been an otherworldly abyss.

***

"My husband! Where is my husband!?" Anna was sobbing into Fara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... It seems Johnathan just...disappeared," murmured the news-bringer.

The mother of the five children peered down at her little girl, who still was clinging to her tiny brother. "Tell Anna what you told me, Lorelei..."

The young, blonde girl peered up at the scared woman, whose curiosity and agony allowed her to look down at her. She was silent as Lorelei's lips parted to speak. "It was a hole... It was like a hole in the ground that came out of nowhere, but...just dark." Many were listening to her story. Finally, a voice stirred behind all of them.

"He has returned."

Many heads pivoted to look at an elderly man. He limped over to Lorelei, who appeared somewhat intimidated by him until he offered her an apologetic smile. However, he was instantly stern when he looked up to the distressed wife of Johnathan. "Your husband has been taken by the Prince of Darkness." Frantic murmur started, but Anna appeared to refuse believing this tale.

"Don't be ridiculous. It isn't true!"

"It is, and you know it!" the man shouted, causing several to jump in alarm. "Don't you see? A little over a century has passed. It was only a matter of time until Count Dracula made his return to ruin us."

"And why have you paid so much attention to how long it's been?"

"I have every reason to," he replied. "After all, I am Trystan - the son of Simon and Selena Belmont." Noise erupted again, and a woman spoke up.

"Then, you can stop him, can't you?"

"Do you not notice my old age?" Disappointment was clear on the female's face. "However, I do know of someone who can help. She is young, but she has great potential."

"Where is she?"

" _Who_ is she?"

"She is my granddaughter. She lives with the mages on the eastern coast of Ireland."

"And how will we know she will agree to do this?"

"I know she will. It is in her blood, after all," the old man sighed. "I will send her a letter first thing in the morning. From there, it is in her own hands."


	2. Sisters

It was hard for a few, good rays of sunlight to reach through the emerald canopy of the forest, but there was that single hour of the day where it hit the floor just right, that the entire place seemed to shimmer with life - like a surreal dream. A blonde teenager of nineteen was roaming along the path, absently fumbling with a small, curious pendant of silver on a chain hooked around her neck. She was the daughter of Brother Lucas, a widower who served the church in the small town they lived in.

She was a peaceful thing. More than anything or anyone else, she loved nature and traveling. Nature was her best friend - her one and only companion that could never lie to her. Nor could it criticize. However, it did listen. Sometimes, it even spoke back.

She came here to the peaceful grove to meditate every morning. Above her, she could hear the whispering leaves as she perched on the grass, welcoming the breeze on her face.

"Tanya!" called a voice in the distance. She had not yet managed to focus, and the yellow-haired girl turned her head towards the sound. A woman who had to be the same age as Tanya came out of the veils of the woods, approaching her in a run. She stopped as she finally reached her, appearing only slightly out of breath, her orange-red hair radiant against the gleaming sun.

"Is everything okay, Tristessa?" Tanya asked, blinking away her mild dizziness.

"I was just..." the intruder cleared her throat, her posture straightening. "Mother gave me a letter sent by grandpa," she soon clarified, holding out a sheet of parchment that was clutched in her right hand. "It's important that I leave right away."

"What for?" Tanya asked. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's the same as ever," Tristessa smiled faintly, but it very soon faded into a serious look. "It's not him. It's a problem a lot bigger than any of us."

"What do you mean?" she insisted, concerned about her friend leaving her behind. "Where are you going!? I want to go!" Instantly, Tristessa's angelic face showed reluctance. It sounded like a lovely idea, having Tanya come along, but already knowing what she was in for, she didn't want to put her best friend's life at risk. She meant too much to her. It had already taken much convincing from her mother to go through with it. Despite her apparent excitement, she was actually quite nervous, and truthfully would have preferred to stay here and train up her magical skills for a little while longer.

"I wish I could say you could," she murmured.

"Who says I can't?" Tanya insisted stubbornly.

"I do, because this is no vacation trip." She held the letter out as an offering to her friend, though was already summarizing what Tanya would find on it. "Darkness is coming. As a Belmont, I can't let that stand."

Tanya was silent for what seemed like much too long. Finally, she exhaled. "Oh. I see..." Tristessa wasn't sure if her good friend was jealous or simply afraid for her.

"I'd love for you to go, but you're as good as a chew toy to those vampires," she eventually excused.

"I can fight, and you know it!" Tanya seemed to almost be pleading through her defensiveness. The two girls had trained in both combat and use of spells for many years, both taught by Tristessa's father, who was not only a skilled warrior, but also an alchemist.

"I can't, Tanya-"

"I don't want you to go alone, Tristessa. It would kill me."

"And it would also kill me to see you get hurt out there."

"But I'm a healer. We would both be fine, even if we get bitten..." Tanya was trying so hard, that Tristessa could not refrain from smiling, at this point. She really was stubborn enough to be her best friend. She supposed it was only fair.

"You just won't take no for an answer."

"You're absolutely right," Tanya said, and she grinned. Her friend took her hands, and she knew she had talked some sense into the redhead.

"Alright. Let's help each other pack."

***

They had returned to the village to gather a few necessities for the road - primarily healing ointments and some food. Tristessa was a bit worried about her friend joining in on the fray, but in the long run, Tanya was the closest thing she ever had to a sister. Being considered family, it was only reasonable that her desire to join her on such a risky journey to watch over her was fulfilled. Tristessa feared for the life of her closest friend, but in the end, there was strength in numbers. Perhaps a partner was precisely what she need on the path to Transylvania.

After they had gathered their provisions, they had reached Tristessa's own, simple cabin, where she still lived under the wings of her mother and father. Bernadette Belmont was currently out in the fields behind the cabin, where she was noting the status of the corn and wheat. Her father, Nathan, had been away for two days on a trip to deliver some goods to a friend out of town.

After some time of filling their sacks with what they knew they would need on the road (they tried to keep their loads light, but as women who wanted to have a little bit of everything, this was no easy task), they spent the last, few hours of daylight to train up a bit, using the spacious backyard to clash their swords. Meanwhile, Bernadette provided them with a hefty meal - probably the last, nice one they would have for a while.

After they were thoroughly exhausted and full of food, Tristessa chose to call it a night, dismissing Tanya from the house and assuring her that she would come to her early in the morning. Their trip to northern Ireland would begin in less than eight hours, and she wanted to bring her white stallion as long into her journey as possible. Briefly, she visited Callista's stable, where the white beauty was lying comfortably in her stall. Slowly, Callista's snowy head rose from the blanket of coarse hay, her dark, onyx eyes fixing on her owner.

"We have a long road ahead of us tomorrow. Will you be ready, Callista?" It was as if the horse understood perfectly. She gave a low, eager huff, her tail swaying with grace behind her. Tristessa smiled. "I'll have you fed, bright and early."


	3. Into The Fade

It was a rainy morning - one that Tristessa wished she could have gone without. Unfortunately, despite being a mage, she had no control over the weather's conditions. It was only wishful thinking for a young woman as herself to administrate such an ability. Sorcerers five times older than herself even dreamed of it - dreamed of being gods. The sun had still another couple of hours before it would peer over the treetops of the peaceful forest, yet it was decided to be a good time for the copper-haired teen to make her way towards Tanya's home, which was located just down the road from her own.

Bernadette had found it difficult to let her daughter out of the old-fashioned, small town of Payal, but after insisting that she take a pouch full of fresh, wheat bread and some boxed crackers, she released her with a sweet kiss on the forehead. Tristessa was then on her way, the tattered, beige bag hanging on her right shoulder as she left for the stables. Soon, she was on Callista's back, riding her down the dusty path and leaving behind a fearful mother. It wasn't easy to hold back her tears, especially since her father hadn't returned from his own trip in time to say goodbye.

Bernadette hated to think she was going to have to write him a letter. Would Tristessa return? How would God have her die? _No, Bernadette! Don't think that way!_ Still the woman's little girl, she and her riding horse were getting smaller and smaller as they traveled further down the plains. _She will be fine..._

The ride was swift and turbulent, but it served no trouble for the female mage, who simply held onto Callista's harness, her grip tighter than what might have been necessary as they made their way down the dusty path in a speedy gallop.

Finally, Tanya's two-story cottage was in plain sight from a short elevation of grass parallel to the deserted streets. It seemed that either no one was aware of their departure, or they simply didn't want to bid any farewells. Skittish Callista had been somewhat hesitant to slide down the rocky slope, but after a bit of comfort given by her rider, the stallion swept smoothly downward, reaching the bottom lawn with grace and galloping toward the residence. Tanya was already waiting for their arrival as she stood at the doorway, a sheathed sword hanging on a belt. She had dressed herself in pale, brown leather. To Tristessa, she really did pull off the appearance of a warrior. She confessed, she was proud.

"You look ready," Tristessa pointed out with a lingering smile.

"You don't," contradicted Tanya, her expression matching that of her friend's. "Where's your weapon?"

"I have to find my grandfather first. It's with him." She dismounted the lively animal long enough to approach her friend. It was quiet for a few moments, as if the two of them were trying to picture a summary of the impending mission. Personally, even while her face didn't show it, Tristessa was terrified. She had always known of her bloodline and the clan's long history of battling the world's monsters and the darkness that led them, but through this century of peace, she had not been mentally prepared to resume this responsibility.

Did that mean she was not physically prepared, either? Was the world doomed?

"Do you remember that fever I had during the winter, when we traveled to the White Hills?" Tanya murmured. Tristessa recalled the tragedy too well. Both her own family and Tanya's had received quite a scare when the girl came down with a terrible flu. She had been retching almost constantly, and her fever, according to the town's doctor, had been nearly fatal. Herbal medicine, of course, was their best friend at the time. Tanya had faced her share of scary situations; perhaps she was more ready for this journey than Tristessa was.

"You almost died. I remember. I was so scared..."

"I made it through though, didn't I?" Tanya encouraged her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Anything could happen. This is a whole different world we're going into."

"I'd die for you, my sister. Besides, you know how dull it would be without me."

"You really want to put yourself in danger by raising arms against Count Dracula?"

"The world depends on it - a world that you and I both live in," Tanya returned. "Some would only do it for fame and praise, but I want all of us to live at least another century in peace. And I don't want you to do this on your own."

Tristessa nodded. Tanya being the child of a man of God, she very much loved everything good about the world, and it made sense that she would want to see it all unharmed. "I understand," Tristessa spoke. Still, the thought of losing her pledged sister, as Tanya had so strongly put it, mortified her.

Tanya, however, had no doubt made her mind. Stubborn as she was, Tristessa knew her decision would not be wavered. She had too big a heart to be stirred.

"Can't let you have all the glory," she heard her friend giggle.

"Hey!" Tristessa shoved her lightly. She joined her in laughter as she chased her towards the waiting steed. Tanya had jumped on first, getting a head start away from her partner a few yards down the path. Tristessa ran, her boots clapping against the dirt and kicking up dust as she chased her. "Get back here!"

***

It had been a little over an hour since the two travelers rode on the horse's back down the dirty path, Tristessa in front to keep an eye on the landscape. So far, the trot was smooth and relaxing, but she knew they couldn't go at this smooth pace forever.

Eventually, the redhead gave a small, low chuckle.

"What is it, Tessa?"

"Grandfather puts all the weight of the world on us. Do you think maybe he expects too much from us?"

"He expected it all from _you_ , actually." True. Trystan hadn't at all anticipated that his granddaughter would have a traveling accomplice. Tanya then grew silent, her attention soon drawn toward the setting that resided ahead of them. "We're going in there?" she spoke, a small shake to her inquiry as she peered up at the wall of dark, looming trees. Beyond was a maze of equally sinister-looking growths.

"Not just yet. We'll wait for the sun to come up. A lot less creatures will want to show their ugly faces, that way."

"Which means that some still might, either way," concluded Tanya. "But, I suppose that would serve for good practice."

"Practice makes perfect, as they say," Tristessa replied with a little smile. She gave a small pull on the reins that attached to Callista's harness, and she came to a gradual halt, releasing a small snort in the process. From this spot, she was trying to detect danger within the woods. "For now, let's take a break," Tristessa announced, removing her bag from her shoulder. "Mother packed some extra food for us."

"Great! Let's eat!" The both of them jumped from Callista's back and sat at her feet. On occasion, the equine beauty was given a nibble on some of the starch, which kept her content. She strayed off a couple of yards to get herself some water from the passing river, though made sure to keep in sight. While digging through the pouch of food, Tristessa had found a large sheet of paper; it was a hand-drawn map that her mother made overnight, and was artistic in doing so. No wonder she appeared so tired when bidding her farewell.

The map only covered the region that surrounded Transylvania. They had to get to the city of Cuinn first, where Tristessa's alchemy-enriched weapons waited with her grandfather.


	4. Hell Awaits

The sun was warm and bright, perhaps even blinding. Through the emerald canopy, there was an almost tranquil and mystic glow that emitted from the yellow globe in the sky. It was much like the grove back at home, even if the green was a little thicker above them. They entertained themselves with a song, as they did frequently when they were together.

 _"And if ever I get married, twill be in the month of May  
When the leaves they are green, and the meadows, they are gay  
And I and my true love can sit and sport and play  
On the lovely sweet banks of the roses."_

Time was harder to keep track of in here. After a good while, even the exact placement of the sun was getting harder to pinpoint. At this rate, when trying to stream through the green roof of the forest, it wasn't that useful for providing sufficient light, dwindling their hope. Callista, with the two mages on her back, was trotting down the beaten path, dodging a green barricade of low branches. Worry was as plain as daylight in her eyes, as well as in every step she took. It was beginning to spread to her riders, too.

Her hooves stopped treading on the old, callous soil, causing Tristessa and Tanya to give the horse a look of concern and inquiry. Did she sense danger? What was the delay?

"What's the matter?" the fiery-haired mage asked. The animal answered with a small shake of her ivory head, then followed it with a snort. She was irritated by something they had yet to see. After Tristessa gave her a comforting pat on her mane, again, the stallion moved forward, her steps a touch slower than before. Tanya was soundless behind her companion, simply staring ahead around the other witch's arm in order to detect anything peculiar.

"There," she gasped softly, and though the sound was quiet and barely heard above Callista's trotting, it caused Tristessa to jerk in surprise. Tanya pointed a finger out to the distance. There was a clearing in the woods, and beyond it, a series of low hills, prairies, and a small pond. It was a fair few yards away, but still within sight. "The Blue Plains."

"They don't look blue," Tristessa insisted ignorantly, coaxing a soft chuckle from Tanya.

"I can only guess they call them that because it never rains here. The skies are always blue."

They continued forward, Callista appearing a little less reluctant than earlier, apparently motivated by the hopeful opening of light that waited for them. A howl sounding in the distance caused her to freeze and panic again. Perhaps it was just a wolf, but with one vicious canine came more of them. Such creatures were known to travel in packs.

"Go, Callista!" Tristessa suddenly shouted, her green eyes darting over her left shoulder in panic. She saw a shape beyond the countless, leaning columns, then another one standing close by that was identical. Quickly, before she could get a good look at the beasts that were stalking them, they were off, the air smacking her in the face with a chilly, painful force, momentarily mistaken for the twigs that branched from the barren trees. Suddenly, there was a squeal from the white steed, and Tanya lost hold, slipping down the behind and into the forest's dirt.

"Damnit!" Tristessa hissed, yanking on the harness's rope in hopes to steady Callista. And then she realized why the horse had reacted the way she had.

They were surrounded. Three more beasts on four legs appeared before them, and the first two were a lot closer, ready to attack from behind. They resembled wolves, although everything about them was bigger. They were primarily black, short-haired on the body while the fur on their tails displayed much more in extension. They glared, hunger flickering in the crimson depths of their eyes. Their claws were comparable to boning knives, and their fangs were also quite terrifying, threatening to dig the deepest incisions into their flesh. They were all still and waiting around their trespassers, one of them hungrily licking its jaws as it spotted vulnerable Tanya on the ground.

Suddenly, one launched itself toward her, but as she defensively threw out her arm to cover her face, a wall of vines sprouted from the ground to throw back the monstrous wolf. It was enough to alarm the beasts, and as Tristessa pulled her back up onto the horse, they were taking flight at full speed toward the clearing.

Once again, however, the path was choked, and another, hellish canine stood between the group and their means of escape. Callista was forced to turn around and take another route. In moments, they were getting further and further away from the light. At the revelation that they had lost their way during the chase, Tristessa cursed under her breath.

Soon after the wolves were out of sight, Callista came to a steady halt.

"Which way do we go?"

"I... I don't know..." Tanya answered.

Callista shifted uncomfortably, huffing and puffing beneath them before releasing another snort.

"What were those things?"

"Stygian hounds," came the matter-of-fact reply from Tanya. "Somewhat like hellhounds, but much larger." She looked to the direction they came from. There were no howls - no signs of the Stygian hounds coming for them. But now, they were lost - a fate not much better than the one they just managed to crawl out of. Both of the girls looked from left to right, but even though Tanya knew the adjacent areas of Payal rather well, she was equally as dumbfounded. The intimidation of the forest certainly didn't help matters.

Tristessa looked over at her friend, curiosity lighting up her eyes. "What was that, anyway?" she asked.

"What?"

"Those things that shot up from the ground... Were they vines?"

Tanya seemed to understand, according to the look on her face, but she couldn't seem to answer the question. "I guess they were," she said. "Where did they come from?"

Tristessa looked around at the trees that towered over them. Was it possible that perhaps the forest was trying to aid them? Maybe even Strider Forest wanted to see them vanquish the Prince of Darkness. Silly as it sounded, with some of the things in the world, it wasn't impossible for a place to have its own instincts.

"We'd best keep moving," she proposed after a moment's silence. "The hounds will find us if we don't." Which direction to take was another question altogether, as Callista's frenzy had taken them well off-course from the beaten path.

"Tristessa," Tanya then murmured from behind her. In her peripheral vision, she saw a finger stretch out towards the trees of the forest, darkening and seeming ever taller. "Sundown is only a couple of hours away. What will we do if we don't make it out in time?"

The redhead could only imagine that the numbers of the Stygian hounds would only grow when dusk settled, but she didn't want her fear to get the best of them. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she insisted, "but I'm sure we'll be fine." In truth, she was far from certain, but riht now, perhaps giving Tanya false hopes was the right thing to do. They couldn't afford to lose faith. All they could do was continue on, and hope, even if not fully genuine, was all they had to rely on.


	5. Left Behind

The search for the path they had unintentionally left behind was a failure so far, and the last rays of the sun were dimming, so much that they were barely evident now. There was a full moon glistening on the other edge of the forest, but even its pale light did little to provide the travelers' any decent sight. It felt as though they were only trailing further into the pit of the arboraceous maze, and any chances they had of getting out was gradually dwindling.

Even Callista showed sign of tiring, and her strength all this while had held up remarkably. She resisted slowing down for too long, and Tessa had no wish to overwork their only means of transportation.

"We need to stop," she said, breaking a long-running silence. Callista halted, giving a small huff of what seemed to be approval, as though she was simply waiting for such a suggestion. "There," she pointed towards an open spot, where the trees seemed to gather around a barren circle. It appeared that someone had once put up camp here, as remaining ashes from a fire still seemed to coat the dirt.

"If the hounds return, we need to be ready to run," she said as she dismounted Callista, and Tanya followed suit. "We may not have time to get much sleep, but at least we can rest and get something to eat."

"Should I find some firewood?" Tanya suggested.

"Yes. Just keep close to the site."

Tanya nodded and passed the border of the trees to hunt for some wood. Being a mage meant that starting a fire would be a simple task, but with any individual like herself, using magic always came with a price. In most cases, it just took away energy and had to be replenished before it could be used again. It also took a great deal of focus - one of the reasons why she hadn't exactly thought to use it on the Stygian hounds at the time. Magic was not a solution for all things, especially when in a situation where it might be unpredictable.

While Tanya proceeded with her search, Tristessa rummaged through her sack to find a piece of bread. This was reserved for Callista, who gorged it down in a matter of three seconds. There was no doubt she would want more, but their rations were limited and had to last them the trip to Cuinn.

There was a supple breeze that wafted through the trees, and the crickets chimed in harmony; the forest was otherwise silent, which served as a good sign, at least for the moment. From the bag attached to the ivory horse's side, the girl pulled out a couple of blankets that were tightly rolled up against each other.

After all, no lady exactly appreciated little critters on the forest floor crawling up their britches. Tristessa had at least been wise enough to wear black leather. Fitting as the pants were, at least they would keep her warm, and her flat boots consisted of the perfect soles to tread the earth.

She sat on one blanket, nibbling on a couple of salted crackers just to hold herself off until they could get a fire started. It was as soon as she got comfortable on the ground that she felt her exhaustion sneaking up on her. The weight of the worries of the day had finally caught up with the sorceress, and no doubt her traveling companions.

Stifling a yawn, she fell onto her back, briefly watching as Callista approached a nearby bush to nibble at the pink berries that adorned it. Footsteps then sounded, assuring Tristessa that her friend must have returned. However, the noise was quickly drowned out by familiarly terrifying howls. Just as quickly as she had laid herself down, she sat back up. The sounds were distant, but it wouldn't have surprised her if the pack was hunting for them again, now that nightfall had made its descent.

"Tanya!" she shouted, but was given no immediate response. She thought for sure she had heard her walking back to the site. Was the forest playing games with her head? Realizing that Tanya was, in fact, nowhere in sight, she found herself panicking again. If they stayed here for too long, they would be tracked by the hounds.

She stumbled to her feet, gesturing for her steed to return to her side. "Tanya!?" she exclaimed again, but still received no answer. Another howl shredded the air. It was louder this time. Her heartbeat racing, Tristessa knew they could not stay here, but she had to find Tanya before they could go anywhere.

For a third time, she called out to her, all while trying to restore the blankets back into the sack. Callista huffed anxiously, as if to tell her to hurry along. She stroked the stallion's snout, then looked out towards the direction in which she had seen Tanya leave. She made to follow her, once again crying her name in hopes to be heard.

Nothing.

She was terrified - not of being alone in the woods, but of losing her friend. She had given very clear instructions for her not to leave the area, and this was precisely the reason why. There was no time for her to be angry with the girl. All she felt was despair that something dreadful might have happened to her.

-

The search for Tanya felt as though it stretched into a span of many hours. What more, the aching of her ankles made Tessa feel all the more exhausted, but she was determined to press on. Even her stallion was close at her heels, her expression both longing and fearful. The moon in the sky served as the only ray of hope for the pair, but even with weary legs, Tristessa could no longer hold herself up. She panted, her weight searching support on Callista's side, who aided her, despite feeling heavy, as well.

 _Tanya, where are you?_ she pondered desperately, as if expecting that God might provide an answer for her - but the answer that followed was not exactly satisfying. There was a series of hungry growls, and though it was distant, Tristessa could tell the wolves were feeding. Her heart sank with dread, right down to the pit of her stomach. What if they were feasting on Tanya's corpse? "No..." she swallowed back a whimper. There was no proof that her companion was even dead; she had to press on, though her curiosity had her wanting to explore closer - just to make sure...

As if she read her master's mind, the mare emitted a sound as if retorting going anywhere near the predators. Stubborn as the animal sometimes displayed herself to be, Tristessa couldn't exactly blame her. What other choice was there? Searching a seemingly endless forest for something that could possibly be hopeless to find didn't seem to be the prime alternative. The witch found herself at a loss.

Then, her musings were interrupted by a faint sound; at first, she was unable to distinguish it, but its volume increased almost immediately after first being heard. It was the sound of beating wings, and after a moment of listening in further, she realized that it was coming straight towards her!

She looked up, but the surrounding darkness made it futile to see what was approaching. She could almost guarantee it was a large bird - but just how large, exactly? Fearful of what she didn't know, Tristessa mounted her horse once again. "Callista! Go!" As she was ordered, she swept across the ground as though her energy had been fueled by her rider's fright. Tristessa's heart raced, and as a screech beamed through the air from behind her, she knew then that whatever the winged beast was, it was hunting them down. Its talons stretched through the dark that trailed at their heels, tearing through the brisk air like sharpened hooks, and another blood-curdling screech disrupted the call of the wind.

The wolves, on the other hand, were long gone, having taken refuge from the giant creature that could have easily carried them away. Even lifting Callista might not have been very difficult for the winged beast, but that was not a feat either of them were willing to experiment with. So, faster the steed went, weaving through the trees and the muck of the forest, though the rainwater of the dirt still managed to splash onto the escapees as they strode towards the edge of the forest.

A clearing was in sight, and with one last push of desperation, the mare quickened her stride, hooves pounding into the earth almost in time with her rider's beating heart. The distance between the monstrous vulture and its victims gradually grew, and eventually, it decided it just wasn't worth the chase anymore. After they passed through the last of the woods' jade drapes, Tristessa pulled on the reins of the horse's harness, causing her to come to a halt.

The giant bird was gone now, if a bird is what one would call it.

"This isn't the way we meant to go," Tristessa eventually acknowledged after a moment of taking in her new surroundings. "We went too far east." Yet, with a farther glance in the distance, she spotted tiny structures.

Houses! Shelter!

"Oh, thank the heavens," she said, and she coaxed the horse to keep going. "Just a little further..."

Tristessa dismounted the horse, so as to ease the trek for her. She had been through much, and could only hope that the residents in the village had good enough hearts to feed a traveler and her tired horse.

There was no gate to the town, simply a small path that appeared, bordered by a short, gray wall of brick on either side. There were cautious eyes, and at first, she felt far too pressured to even ask for aid. Perhaps they should just keep going.

No. For Callista, she would gather her courage.

"Excuse me, miss," she addressed an elderly woman. "I'm looking for a place to stay."

But the woman was already walking away from her, not wanting anything to do with it.

Well, this was discomforting. Tristessa realized then that this would not be as easy as she hoped it would be. She walked further down the path, though her mind told her she should probably turn around. She felt as if she was an afflicted monstrosity with how the villagers distanced themselves from her.

"You look lost, " spoke a masculine voice she followed to an infant-wielding man nearby. "Where are you going to?"

"The Blue Plains," she paused hopefully. "Can you point the way?"

"I can, " he said, then pivoted, using one arm to hold the sleeping child against his side as he used the other to point further down the path that passed through the little town. "This is the safest route, if you don't want to go through the woods. By the look of you being unarmed, I doubt that you want to go in there."

Been there, done that.

"Thank you," Tristessa said. "But my horse and I need rest. Is there an inn here in town?"

"Edenglade sees very few travelers, so I'm afraid not." Then, the man then offered a smile. "But I would happily offer you a room."

For a moment, Tristessa hesitated. A man offering a lady he was unfamiliar with a place to stay was a little, well, erratic, but she could not afford to be finicky.

"I am in your debt," she said after a moment, returning the smile. "We both are."

"The pleasure is all mine."

His name was Clyde, he said, as he led her to his home, and the little bundle in his arms was called Alice. He even had a stable, which homed a horse that Callista did very little to communicate with. It was a humble ranch, but it was all they needed to get by for a night.

"You look very tired. Shall I make you some stew, or would you prefer rest?"

She hadn't realized she was hungry until now, especially when the grumble erupted from her belly. She murmured an apology, which only granted a smile from Clyde.

"Stew it is, then. I hope you like venison."

"Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful."

She hadn't eaten deer meat since she was a little girl, in fact. Her father used to hunt all the time. Soon, the reminder was bringing her to the part of her journey she knew she would eventually be troubled by. She missed home.

"What business do you have in The Blue Plains?" Clyde asked as she followed him behind the house and over to a bubbling pot that sat on a fire.

"I'm going to see my grandfather in Cuinn," she replied, her green eyes casting to the low flames. She could smell the cooking herbs, and it was a delightful scent. "I need to gather some tools."

"Well, while I understand you might wish to see him for leisure, there is a smithee here in Edenglade. He is my brother. He can make you whatever you need to defend yourself on the road."

At this, Tristessa smiled and shook her head. "That is very kind of you, but I'm afraid I have no money." There was a silence between the two of them, and it wasn't long before she understood that he was trying to discern her purpose.

"You're on a quest," he said, and she nodded. "I can tell it's very important. I'll make sure my brother doesn't charge you. He'll understand. These are dangerous times for travel. Very _dark_ times."

"Is that why the villagers behave so strangely?"

"They are cautious of strangers. No one can blame them for that."

Then, Tristessa thought of something, though she believed it might have been a long shot to ask... "Has anyone here seen a young woman with long, blonde hair? She is around my age, wears brown leather. Her name is Tanya."

"You're the first, new face we've seen in weeks," Clyde said as he shook his head. "At least, the first friendly face we've seen." At this, Tristessa's hope faltered a little bit more. "The return of Dracula has stirred a lot of unease as of late."

"That is why I am here."

Again, silence, save for the stirring ladle in the pot. Clyde appeared serene, however... perhaps hopeful.

"Alice's mother...I lost her to him a few months ago. A vampire that served him had wandered into the village one night, attacked her, and nearly took my little girl away from me, too. I staked him, but my wife was already drained dry."

Tristessa frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." Clyde was too good a person to befall such a tragedy.

"I couldn't bear to dispose of the body myself, so I had my brother do it. I was a coward." He shook his head, as if trying to dismiss the thought. "Dracula is more than you think. More serve him than you might believe, if not out of loyalty, then out of fear." He stirred the stew more, then offered a half-filled spoon to her.

"I believe you may be able to make things right, though."

God, she hoped so. Though, considering she was missing her other half, Tristessa wasn't feeling very confident.

Dinner was delightful. She felt as though she hadn't eaten meat for weeks (though it had really only been a day), and the tenderness made it all the more blissful. She and Clyde spoke for a good while by the fire, eating venison stew and bread, and all the while, little Alice was just inside, not peeping a sound as she continued to sleep.

"She likes to chase the chickens," he said with a grin, glancing towards the door where the crib was just in sight. "She exhausts herself nearly every day doing it."

But Tristessa was no longer listening to stories. Her eyes fixated on a shadow that stood feet from the man, unmoving and almost haunting.

"CLYDE! WATCH OUT!"

The shadow whipped up behind him, snagging him by the roots of his hair, yanking him up from the log he sat on and tearing its teeth into his neck. Clyde could barely utter a sound in his pain, and without any weapons to defend herself with, Tristessa threw out her hand to send a gust of unseen force at the bloodsucker, which did little to harm him, but just enough to pull him away from his snack. It also had diminished the fire.

"You come for him, do you not?" he said in a low voice, and she could see nothing more of him than the long hair that picked up around him in the wind. It was surprisingly cold, the breeze. "If so, you will have to counter me, first."

"Then come at me, monster!" Tristessa sneered, grabbing for the knife that was deserted by Clyde's immobile body. He simply laughed at her, and at her next blink, he was gone. At the following blink, a sharp pain emitted in the back of her head as a fist grabbed hold of her red hair.

"Oh, I will, Tristessa. In time."

"Tristessa!"

Clyde? His voice sounded so distant, and suddenly, she was being shaken!

A few blinks, and Tristessa was not outside, but lying in a bed. Clyde was sitting by her, and she read a panicked expression on his face. "I was dreaming..."

"It looked like more of a nightmare," he observed, exhaling. "You didn't look well at all. I thought perhaps you had food poisoning."

"I don't remember going to bed."

Clyde smiled, and even almost chuckled. "Well, you fell asleep outside. So, I carried you to bed."

"Oh, thank god."

"What?"

"I dreamed that you got attacked by a vampire while we were out there. It all felt so real." She then saw the look of concern on his face. "What?"

"This vampire... what did he look like?"

"I couldn't exactly see him. He was nothing more than a silhouette. He had long hair." Clyde's expression was very disconcerting. "Why?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Only Dracula would be able to enter the mind of another," he said. He slowly rose to his feet, his back turned her.

"Really?" Dumbfounded that she had already been sought out by the monster she was dragon she was trying to slay, she slunk back against her pillow. "So, it was more than a dream..."

"Dracula will try to use your own mind against you, Tristessa. Do not let him fool you. He can cast illusions, even when you think you are most receptive."

"Is there a way to keep him out?"

"There is a church on the way out. Father Lucian might be able to help you. Make sure to explain to him who you are and where you're headed. Until then, you should rest during the day as much as you can. I know you are in a hurry, but Dracula must not try to get inside your mind when you are most vulnerable."


	6. Tragedy

The following afternoon, she had slept quite well, and without disturbance, in fact. That night, she visited the chapel, and Father Lucian had been just as generous as the man that sent Tristessa to him. He had given her a vast supply of protective knick-knacks, including two bottles of holy water, a silver mace, and of course, the promised vial that Clyde had mentioned. It was a potion, Lucian clarified, that would allow her to drive the manipulative Lord of Vampires away, though it would take some effort on her part.

Ah, there was always a downfall.

He explained to her that in dreams, if he came to her again, she would be able to fight him out so as long as she was self-aware. The span of its effects was uncertain, but he reassured her that taking a small sip before going to sleep would get her through the night with relative ease. The vial would last her a week, if she used it once every night, but Father Lucian encouraged her to sleep during the day - at the same time the vampire did, to avoid any encounters or a need to drink the potion.

She also paid a visit to Clyde's brother, who had a crossbow ready-made for her, accompanied with a quiver of silver-tipped bolts.

At the break of dawn, when shades of blue began to color the sky, Tristessa mounted her horse and was on her way. Father Lucian's farewell consisted of prayer, whereas Clyde watched wordlessly, a hopeful gaze following her until the village's path took her out of sight.

The trail was easy to follow, especially since Clyde had given her a hand-drawn map of how it would lead her to the plains. Still, the lack of Tanya's company unnerved her, and not knowing her whereabouts troubled her even more. What else, she was discomforted by the revelation that she was being expected, which left her enemy more prepared than she was! She needed all the help she could get.

The ride seemed much easier now that the pair was refreshed, however, and half way through the trek or so, they had stopped by a river for a drink. This body of water was a very important landmark, as it would have to be followed until it curved away from a giant boulder. Within the water galloped jade fish, small in size, but vast in numbers, nibbling away at the minnows.

Tristessa had been so distracted with watching the liveliness of the water, she had almost missed the boulder. "Follow the moss," she quoted Clyde's written instructions on the parchment. It was no puzzle. On one side of the giant rock was the green growth, and she headed in the direction of the sun that fueled it. The plains were just ahead, it seemed, and on the other side of the distant hills, she would locate the city that her grandfather lived in.

She anticipated that they would be there by nightfall.

As the sun's last rays stretched across the skies, providing it a blanket of oranges and crimsons, the shapes of the houses could be spotted while light allowed her to see. Callista quickened her pace to a stride again, a burst of anticipation sending her onward into this new suburb. Cuinn was larger than Edenbridge, and in fact, was a massive trade spot in this region. The streets still blossomed with activity even at sundown, and a band of four stood off the road. Three among them performed on an instrument of strings, and the fourth beat on a deep drum to keep them all in tempo.

Tristessa almost felt at home, but was unsure of why the fear she saw back in the humble village did not seem to echo here. Dismounting her horse, she watched a group of townspeople that danced in a circle, all hand in hand. Then, a voice uttered behind her.

"They celebrate to show they are not afraid," spoke an elderly woman, who Tristessa recognized as a good friend of her grandfather. She smiled at Deidra, who was once a well-practiced witch like herself. "Not even Count Dracula can hinder Cuinn's joyous ambiance."

Greeted with an embrace, Tristessa could not wait too long to see her grandfather, but before she could ask, Deidra was already continuing to speak. "Come join me in my home, Tessa, dear. Hot tea is almost finished brewing." Not wanting to come off as rude, Tristessa followed her to a one-story abode that seemed to be otherwise unoccupied. She had never known Deidra to live with anyone else, save for an blue macaw, which was never given a name for reasons unknown to Tristessa.

She closed the door behind her, observing the sitting room that was the first chamber they had walked into. A fire was roaring, over which a pot of tea was hovering and simmering away. Deidra turned and smiled warily at her, and though it was welcoming, there was a void. At first, she couldn't discern it, and then, it was clarified.

"I'm sorry to weigh you down with this, child..." she began, and for a moment, her elder eyes cast down to the floor. "I'm afraid Trystan is dead."

This hit her much harder than any assault by a titan. She had traveled all this way only to find that her grandfather, who she had been searching for, was no more. Her legs almost gave away beneath her, and she had even stumbled. Deidra took one step closer, reaching out for her to take her hand. The touch was cold and callous, that the younger witch might have even compared it to corpse-like.

"He knew you were coming, but because of this, so did others with less...noble intentions. He died last night."

Her sorrow was very brief, as the granddaughter of Trystan Belmont understood what was being brushed upon. There was no doubt in her mind that Deidra was crediting Dracula, or at least his minions, for this tragedy. "The bastard..." Tristessa spoke quietly, her hand limp in the older woman's. "He will suffer for this."

Her mission was not over. In fact, there was only one other reason added to all of the rest for her to seek out the count. Deidra patted her arm with her free hand, then released. "I hoped you might say that, Tessa," she said. "Your grandfather would be proud. Nonetheless, you still need the weapons that he left for you." She walked towards the other end of the room, and she took it upon herself to follow the woman. She unlocked a door with the flick of her wrist, and the handle emitted a soft, white light before it would turn to open the barrier.

Inside hung a row of cloaks, coats, and furs, appearing just as any, old closet would. Deidra then pulled apart the selection of garbs through the center, exposing the back-most wall of the ambry. She placed her palms on the slab of rock, and suddenly, the barrier gave off a bright light, before it would disappear altogether. Beyond this exposed, secret door, there was a short pathway that led into a damp, cool dungeon. In the center, there sat a discolored sack on the floor. It seemed there was no means of traveling any further, and so, this object in the middle of the room drew Tristessa's focus. Deidra nodded to it, and Tristessa took it as a wordless demand to take a look, and so, she did - somewhat reluctantly, at that. Sure, she knew Deidra to be a close friend of her grandfather's, so why was she practicing such caution?

From inside the bag, she drew out a large, ornate sickle that began to glow a pale blue the moment her hand wrapped around its hilt. Its lit blade was made of silver. Knowing such a metal to be a weakness among vampires, Tristessa reminded herself to use this wisely. "There's more," she heard Deidra state. Once again, she dug into the bag, and found a pendant attached to a thin chain at the very bottom. At her touch, the item glowed like a sapphire under sunlight. "It is enchanted and bound to the scythe," Deidra said. "Will it to be whatever you need, and it will adhere."

Being given such a powerful item almost seemed too much for her to take. It didn't seem right to accept it, but she could only thank Deidra for her help. It was at this point that hunting down the essences of evil was about more than just living up to her Belmont name. It was about bringing peace to those that lived in fear (even when they did not show it), and even to those who had passed on, like her beloved grandfather.

He would be avenged - as would Alice's deceased mother.


	7. Frozen Grip Of The Dragon

Before Tristessa took her leave from Cuinn, Deidra had added to the map provided by Clyde. There was a cave beneath the mountains that would take her towards Transylvania, which was the very heart of the evil she sought. "Look for the Frozen Waterfalls." Where there was ice, there was blistering cold, and it was why she now added to her carrying load a heavy coat of arctic fox fur to keep her warm.

Callista remained with Deidra (as did her unneeded weapons that were given to her in Edenbridge), as the chilly climates were no place for any horse. It wasn't easy to part with her, and it was very shortly after her departure that Tristessa realized how alone she truly was. No Tanya, no steed. Only a weapon artifact she felt inclined to name just to relieve herself of some of this heavy loneliness.

The Frozen Waterfalls could be seen from a few miles off, as they were so massive. Tristessa rubbed her hands together so as to keep her hands warm, though the magic streaming through her blood helped to do so, as well. Night was falling quickly, and she knew she would not be able to make it to the still falls before then. Setting up camp here would not be wise, she knew, and so she pressed herself onward until she could no longer bear to stand. After another mile, as the hanging icicles looked much larger and closer, her feet gave up beneath her, and she finally collapsed into the snow. The landing was soft, but cold. Forced to rest for a little bit, she crawled towards a dead oak that was only a couple of yards away.

She had kept her load light, since she had a ways to walk, and so brought no food or extra linens with her. Her heavy coat would be cushion enough to sleep with, no doubt, and she could easily hunt a small animal for a meal with what she did have. If she was going to hunt and eat, she would have to do it here.

The very thought of jackalope stew caused her stomach to erupt a grumble. Then, Tristessa smiled. No doubt, Tanya would have something humorous to say in response to the noise signalizing her hunger, but the reminder that she would only be replied to with silence caused an ache deep inside of her. Tanya was gone, no doubt just bony remains, as the flesh-eating hounds would have surely made her their dinner as soon as they were ready for her.

She fought back tears, knowing that the instant they dropped, they would only turn to ice on her cheek. She and Tanya had been through a lot, and yet, their adventure together had seemed so brief.

Suddenly, a rustling sound in a dying bush behind her interrupted her thoughts. She pivoted her upper body to see what might have been the culprit, but initially, she saw nothing. Knowing her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, she wasn't about to drop her guard. Slowly, Tristessa reached for her sickle that was strapped to her back, managing as little noise as possible. There were two, possible results. She would either be forced to defend herself, or she would have herself a nice meal before long.

For a little while, the air was still, but tense. Tristessa's grip tightened on the metal shaft of her sickle, its blade eagerly ready to swipe. The rest of her body was unmoving, and she was almost afraid to breathe, lest she alert whatever it was that was here with her.

Suddenly, a tiny figure darted from the bundle of twigs, darting to the next bush. It was a red fox. Tristessa focused her power to the amulet around her neck, and the blade in her hand morphed into a readied crossbow, still keeping its metal frame and sapphire hue. Rapidly, two projectiles shot out, but it was the second one that landed its target. There was a loud squeak of pain, and the red fox that sprouted from hiding fell into the blood-tinted blanket of snow and ice.

For a moment, Tristessa didn't budge, almost as if she was fearful that doing so would cause life to fill the animal again. Once she was certain it was unable to get up, and there were no other creatures to jump out at her, she dropped the crossbow and made her way to the mammal with caution. Its heaving abdomen gradually slowed to the tiniest movements as it took its last breaths. Tristessa chose not to move any closer until she was confident the fox was dead.

"Good," she finally exhaled. "You won't make a bad roast." She didn't have much to work with for any ingredients to add flavor, but spices and herbs were luxuries that were not provided for her right now.

 _"And I see another delectable meal..."_

A familiar voice drew from no direction in particular; in fact, it seemed to surround her! For a moment, she panicked, but recalled what Clyde had told her about Dracula's ability to break into her mind. She rose to her feet, forcing herself to find her faith.

"You won't be getting a taste," she growled, once again readying her accommodating crossbow.

 _"Not yet... you're far too chilled for my appetite. Perhaps we can fix that..."_

"Don't even think about it!" Tristessa warned, a cloud of steam puffing from her lips. "I know all your tricks, bloodsucker. Your charming words won't work on me."

 _"You sound awfully confident, but come now, sweet Tristessa... Isn't the warmth of a man's touch something you've been lacking?"_

Truth be told, the mysterious voice was, in a sense, correct. She wasn't one who dabbled in romance, far too concerned about her sorcery and combat training to be distracted. She didn't feel it was unnecessary to love, but simply never found the time to get close enough to anyone to get the chance-

Was she making excuses!? No voice in her head needed an excuse from her!

"You are no man!" she retorted, but she was only answered with an icy laugh that chilled the air even more.

"At last, we agree with one another," came his voice, though now, it was much clearer, and its location was distinct. Her body spun, eyes locking on a lithe figure in dark clothes lined in gold threads. Platinum hair cascaded over his shoulders, and his alluring appearance had her wishing he hadn't tried to inveigle her. She snatched up her crossbow, though before she could aim it in the vampire's direction, he was coming towards her, his speed incomprehensibly fast. He knocked her down, the crossbow being pushed down on her chest to keep her pinned into the thick blanket of snow. Tristessa tried to fight off her body's want to shiver, though doing so hurt, and with as much might as she could muster, she pushed the crossbow back up, hoping to shove him off of her. Even with all the strength she could pull together, Dracula's vampiric force was too overwhelming.

"This is what the people send to defend humanity?" he asked with a chuckle, and through his grinning lips, Tristessa saw his fangs bare. She held her arms up, aiming to at least keep her elbows from being pushed back down, even if she couldn't force him off of her. "A pretty, young lady, who, it wouldn't surprise me, might still be a virgin."

Tristessa's cheeks flushed a bright red. Although it may have been the truth, the mere fact that Dracula was even mentioning her sexuality, let alone taunting her and making false accusations, was far too embarrassing for her, and it also served as an inconvenient distraction.

"I'm not a-" she started to protest, then shoved the crossbow once more. This time, he staggered off of her, though he quickly recovered in time to dodge a number of projectiles. "None of that is any of your concern!" Flabbergasted, Tristessa tried to focus her aim at her evasive target.

He gave her a small frown. "How disappointing. Virgin blood is much more delectable." He gave a mocking bow, and suddenly, a black mist shrouded about him. "Until we meet again, huntress." Again, Tristessa shot another bolt, but as it flew past the cloud and hit the tree beyond, her target had already disappeared.

"Damnit!" she hissed, her knuckles a pale white as she gripped tightly at her crossbow, infuriated not just by the failure to kill the vampire lord, but also angered by his degrading words. She took in a breath. He was trying to rouse her, to distract her by toying with her emotions and her thoughts. Clyde was not exaggerating when he warned her. Tristessa would have to guard her mind and her heart. After ensuring the coast was clear, the sorceress was back to preparing herself a meal with her slain fox. Using a plain dagger to cut what twigs she could, she would start a fire on some ground that she had cleared of snow.

The fox was stripped before she would cut it into smaller pieces. Knowing she wouldn't eat the entire thing in one night, she would cook the slabs to help them cook faster, and possibly save the uneaten portions for later on in her journey. As she waited for the meat to cook, she wrapped the fur hide around herself tightly, only slightly soothed by its layers and the heated energy beneath her skin. Her body was exhausted, and she wasn't even sure if she would be fully fed before she passed out in the snow. She forced herself to stay awake, waving her hand in the air to create a hazy illusion of a horse that would gallop across the white terrain. Of course, as it was merely a vision, it left no tracks in its wake, and it made Tristessa realize just how alone she truly was.


	8. Friends Don't Let Friends Die

As she opened her eyes, they instantly stung as the sun's rays pierced, reflecting off of the snow that blanketed the ground. The fire had died out at some point during the night, and it appeared that the leftover, fox meat was charred in some spots. It was still edible, she decided, and so packed it up in an empty sack that she would drape over her shoulder. Looking towards the glassy structure that was still further up ahead, though it easily towered over her now, she felt confident that it would bring her closer to her destination. Brushing the flakes of snow that stuck to her crimson hair, she tossed her enchanted crossbow onto her back.

She appreciated having a ranged weapon that she didn't have to refill the projectiles for. The magic of the alchemist's amulet took care of that for her. Her priority was to get through the Crystalline Passage. Deidra's map was to be followed very specifically once inside. It appeared to be almost like a maze, though a thick line indicated each path and turn she would have to make. How Deidra knew the way through this icy labyrinth, she couldn't be sure, but the question was quickly dismissed from her mind.

The ice walls surrounded her on both sides, narrow to the point that it was unsettling. However, a serene light seemed to fill these walls, consisting of green and purple hues that Tristessa found to be very curious, reminded of the northern lights. What was emitting this surreal illumination? Tristessa pondered that something magical might reside here, as there was a certain draw that almost hypnotized her, luring her down the tight, biting corridor. So far, there was only one, winding path to take. She felt no need to refer to her map for now, and so would follow this direction until a fork in the road would stump her.

As she took a sharp turn to the left, she noticed a slight change in the luminescent walls around her. She had never seen such strange markings before, as they certainly didn't seem to be written by human hands. Against the kaleidoscopic blockade, the symbols glowed with a pinkish tone, and Tristessa found herself mesmerized, as well as wishing she had her grandfather or Tanya to help her discern them.

Alas, both of them had expired from the world. It still wasn't easy, coming to terms with the fact that she was now on her own through this mission. While there was a sorrow in her heart to lose those who were close to her, she supposed that ultimately, she had always meant to take this journey alone. Yet, after Tanya had persisted on putting her life on the line before they left home, Tristessa never imagined it would come down to this. Perhaps she should have tried harder to ensure she was safe in the forest, or perhaps should have tried harder to keep her from coming with her.

Her aching guilt caused her to suddenly tumble into the wall, almost as if her legs were giving out beneath her. Finally, she cried, though the sound was muffled; while she could no longer restrain her sobs, she had enough sense and awareness to know that she might not be the only one here - and right now, attracting a potential enemy with her snivelling did not sound like an ideal plan. Suddenly, a peculiar sound stirred from ahead, and it roused her, at least temporarily, out of her distress. She wasn't sure what it was she heard, only that it was soft and high in pitch. Initially, Tristessa thought it to be a squeak, but as it echoed again from further down the dim corridor, she identified it to be a tiny giggle.

She ventured closer, curious as to how a child might have wound up in this ethereal place. However, as she walked on, no one seemed to be there.

"Strange," she murmured, wiping at her eyes to be rid of her tears.

Again, the light laughter came, but from behind her, and Tristessa turned quickly to see only darkness. "You're strange," came a small, contradicting voice from all around her, reverberating in the chamber. "What was that you were just doing?"

"Sorry... What do you mean?"

"The strange noise you were making, and you made water come out of your eyes. Is it a spell?"

"No, it's not a spell," Tristessa scolded defensively, though she couldn't imagine someone not being familiar with emotions like sadness.

"Are you lost?"

"I have a map. Of course I'm not lost."

Again, there was the amused titter from the shadows, and ahead of her, she saw a green glow floating inn the air, like a ball of light. "If you follow the map, you'll be even more lost."

"I don't understand..." Slowly, Tristessa was beginning to realize she was conversing with a fairy, and nothing good came out of that, knowing they tended to be minuscule masters of mischief. Really, they were harmless, but they were exceptionally good tricksters.

"I can show you the way out, but you must tell me where you're going and why you're here."

"And why should I trust you?" Tristessa demanded, cautiously approaching the gleaming orb. As far as she was concerned, even fairies were perfectly capable of spying for vampires, or even serving as allies for someone who was no friend to Tristessa.

"If you're so leery, you must not have very many friends," the little voice now sounded disappointed, and was perhaps offended.

Tristessa was highly annoyed by this remark, and it was clear in her eyes. "Yes, well, the one friend I did have was killed, so I think it would be unwise for you to make me angry."

"Someone close to you died," the fairy stated, as if confirming what it had heard. Its vibrant glow diminished, and a small set of shimmering wings could be detected on the naked figure of a woman no bigger than Tristessa's palm. Had it not been for the glow giving away the fairy's location, she might have missed her altogether! "I understand how that feels."

Still skeptical, Tristessa gave her a questioning look. "You've lost someone, too?"

"My sister was taken by a bird of prey one morning. Took her away and out of sight. I lost trace of her when I got too far from the caves." The fay lowered herself onto a crystallized stalagmite, and she perched on it. Tristessa saw the bruised look on her face, and supposed she might be telling the truth. The tension in her shoulders loosened as she sympathized with her.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"The worst thing about losing someone, I think, is not even knowing if they're alive or not. What if it ate her whole? Or what if she's freezing out there in the cold, trying to find her way back home?" The sprite then let out a heavy sigh. "At least you know your friend's fate."

Tristessa looked away and to the ground, her guilt settling in once again. After this time of being away from Tanya, she had been confident that she was dead. However, there had never been any confirmation. She just...assumed the worst. "To be honest, I don't know. We were ambushed by hounds, and I couldn't find her, dead or alive."

"You stopped looking for her?" she asked. "That's awful!"

Once again, Tristessa snapped. "As did you, by the looks of it! You're no better than me." Following the argument, the green pixie looked as if she found it to be a legit one.

"You are right," she finally said, lifting her head. "In that case, I want to help you get out of here, but only under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That we both promise to make a better effort to find those we have lost. They do not deserve to be surrendered so easily."

At this, Tristessa nodded, and though the smile on her face was empty, she agreed with her. Though, she was beginning to see herself as an undeserving friend to Tanya. She would have to backtrack to Strider Forest, which would delay her primary goal. In the end, she couldn't see herself getting far without Tanya. She knew the lands much better, as well as the beasts that occupied them.

"I'm Tristessa, by the way. What is your name?" Tristessa asked as she followed the fairy down the passage, where different paths now had to be taken, but it seemed the sprite knew where she was going.

"I don't have a name," she replied, back to her buoyant self again. "My sisters and I know when we are needed - by our kind, at least, as that is all we've ever known."

Suddenly, a loud grunt could be heard around the corner, and the fairy froze.

"What was that?" Tristessa whispered, panicked.

"A troll," the fairy returned, her flight rearing back slightly to keep out of sight. "They really are quite stupid, but what they lack in intelligence, they make up for in brute strength."

"So I've heard." Her voice still hushed, she chanced a glance around the bending wall, though saw no barbarian waiting to pummel them. In fact, all she saw was a split path, and she hoped that which ever direction they would have to take, it was the one that the troll did not dwell in. She had never needed to try and outrun a troll before, and she certainly didn't want to start now.

Tristessa walked behind the soaring globe that was the fairy, hoping she knew a safe path out of this underground passage. Beautiful as it was, she had no intentions of sight-seeing when she had a friend she had been motivated to seek out.

Ahead was another fork in their route, but a faint light ahead of one of the ways made the sorceress certain that they were soon out of this chilly place. Eagerly and quietly, they made their way towards the exit.

A tiny rock skipped across the ground, and it took Tristessa a moment to realize it had been sent off by her own boot. The sound echoed, and suddenly, a massive shadow could be seen just feet away, coming from a side path that branched from their exit course. The fairy let out a tiny squeak, darting back from a giant fist that cut through the air. Tristessa's eyes widened as she saw the troll storm in front of them, acting as a blockade from the outside world. In its other hand, the ogre wielded what appeared to be a yellowed club, though Tristessa recognized it to be a giant bone; from what creature the beast that taken it from, she had no time to determine. Instead, as it came flying towards her, she jumped back with quick reflex, causing the blunt weapon to slam into the crystal wall before her. Tristessa bolted for the opposite side, and again, she saw the club coming towards her from behind. She ducked and rolled to the ground, briefly forgetting that she wasn't the only target that the brute was occupied with. That was, until she heard the small sprite call out.

"Run! I'll hold it off!"

The witch spun around, and she wanted more than anything to see the fairy make it out. "No! We both made a deal!"

"Go!" her newfound friend insisted, and all Tristessa could see was rapid, green lines shooting by the troll's head, distracting it from making a solid attack. It grunted in annoyance, waving its bludgeon frantically, as if trying to swat at a pestering bug.

Tristessa hesitated, but as the club banged for a second time into the wall, it gave to the hit, and she felt a quake around her. This cave would collapse at any given time, and if she didn't move, she would be stranded in here forever!

She ran for the light, which soon was much brighter and bigger. It was almost blinding, and soon, gleaming snow could be seen beyond a gap. She squinted as she came into the world outside again, though the snow did not seem to glare for long. In fact, she swore she saw grass within walking distance.

However, there was a wrenching feeling of guilt in her gut, and she wished she hadn't left her companion behind. Her fists clenched at her sides, heating up at the very thought of having made the same mistake twice.

"No," she said sternly to herself. "I won't do that again."

She turned on her boot and hurried back into the mouth of the cavern, and as though the very fury in her heart willed her to do so, the heat in the palms of her hands evolved into bright, orange fire.

The troll was soon in sight again, and after what seemed like a while of aimless swinging, he landed a blow on his tiny nuisance, sending the fairy flying into a wall. The impact didn't make much of a sound, but the shattering in Tristessa's heart was deafening.

"Hey, you!" she spat at the monster, who made a noise that was likely of confusion. A ball of fire was thrown into its chest, knocking it off its feet and onto its back. It yelled angrily, the noise a horrifying snarl as it scurried back up to a stand again. Again, her hand conjured and threw another fireball, though this time, it missed and hit the wall behind the beast. The troll was stampeding towards her in a rage, though her much smaller body managed to tumble under the swing of its bulky swatter.

While she had time during the giant's slow response, she scooped up the fairy into her hands, noting the dimness of her green light now.

"I'm not leaving you, too," she assured to her, and the angry growl from the brutish creature warned her it was coming for another charge.

Tristessa swung her body around, and holding the nymph against her bosom, she willed the crossbow to transform into a spear. Hands still heated and alive with her magic, her touch instantly set the weapon alight, and she threw it at the beast, sending it off like a shooting comet.

Its fiery tip struck it in the face, and it wasn't until she hurried past its writhing, screaming body that she realized it had landed into its right eyeball. Blood spewed from the orifice as the spear levitated back to its master, providing them with a rather gruesome sight.

Leaving a burning troll behind her, Tristessa hurried for the exit, tucking her pocket-sized acquaintance close as she dodged the falling shards of crystal that seemed to follow her on the way out. As she raced out into the open, a crystal fragment fell from the ceiling, embedding painfully into her shoulder, but she would not let go until they finally made it out.

The sun bathed her as she fell to the snowy ground, and she set the fairy carefully on her lap. Even as she bled, Tristessa carefully stroked the fay.

"Are you alright?" she asked her, though didn't know how to heal a fairy.

"Sprite leaf..." she heard the tiny voice murmur. "I need a...sprite leaf..."

Tristessa looked out towards the green in the distance, and determination drove her to hurry in its direction. Sprite leaves were quite common in lush climates, and she was certain she would be able to find one among the plantlife.

If only she could make it in time...

"Hang in there," she urged, sprinting across the melting slush. She had already let one friend down, and it was the least she could do to save the life of another, no matter how small.

As she reached the emerald sheet of life, her eyes narrowed to find the fairy's cure. A sprite leaf would belong to a vibrant, yellow flower - one that could not be mistaken. She swept around a group of trees, and past a small stream, she saw what she needed.

Carefully, but swiftly, Tristessa waded through the running water, careful not to trip on the boulders it washed over. Her wet boots padded through the grass again, and soon, she knelt down by the blooming plant, plucking a single leaf from its stem.

"Here," she said, setting the fairy on her knee and holding out the remedy to her. With tiny, weak hands, she took it, and she took a single bite from it before soon, her light seemed to brighten.

Tristessa's racing heart gradually eased, and let out a sigh of relief. After another bite, the nymph sat up with a stumble and sounded a giggle.

"You were worried about me!" she said, sounding quite happy about her revelation. However, her smile soon faded as she saw the crimson essence trickling in a steady stream down the witch's arm. "Humans are so peculiar," she then remarked. "Why did you come back for me?"

Realizing the seriousness of her question, Tristessa bowed her head slightly. "I already left Tanya behind," she said regrettably. "I couldn't live with myself if I left you, too."

For a moment, the fairy didn't seem to fully understand, but as her face lit up again, she hovered to the shiny piece of crystal and grabbed hold. Her little wings batted wildly, and as the shard was pulled out, Tristessa growled at the distinct pain. "Ouch!"

"Sorry. The worst part is over." Once the crystal was discarded to the ground, the earth sprite flew closer to the wound, and with her hands that were the size of the witch's fingers, she touched the bleeding gash. A warmth spread through her shoulder, soon followed by a chill, as though mint had been put on the laceration. Save for the stain on her sleeve, all trace of the stab wound was removed. Even the agonizing pain had subsided. "Now, let's get your friend back."


	9. The Woods Belong to the Wolves

Rid of the frigid climate and scarce sign of life, Tristessa was closely followed by the green orb that had helped her through a great deal. The moss felt plush beneath her feet, and the air around her was comfortable, even while a little cool. They passed through a curtain of foliage, which seemed to drape through much of the forest. Even from the higher branches that were well out of reach, the lichen stretched close to the ground, yet they were beautiful and soft to the touch. "Sage," Tristessa finally spoke, breaking the silence between her and her traveling companion for the first time in what had to be nearly an hour. She could practically feel the fairy's confused look staring at the back of her head, and so, went on to clarify. "That's what I want to call you."

"Sage." She tested the name, though she sounded less skeptical than Tristessa had expected her to. "I like it!"

"Good," the sorceress answered with a grin, carefully leaping over a downed tree's trunk. "I thought long and hard about different names that go with green. All the trees and moss here have pretty much inspired me."

"Earlier you said Tanya. Is that your friend?"

"Yes," Tristessa replied. "I grew up with her in Payal. Ever since we were small children, she and I were nearly inseparable." Distracted by her returning distress, she stumbled on a small log, yet did manage to catch her balance. "Until quite recently, anyway."

"Where did you get separated?"

"Strider Forest, which is where I intend to resume my search."

"Nasty place, full of nasty things. I sure hope the hounds didn't eat her."

Tristessa almost cringed at the idea. "I do, too."

At sunset, they had both agreed to rest for the night. Her legs were exhausted, as were Sage's wings. The pixie perched on a low branch that hung from a tree, watching as Tristessa unloaded her heavy coat and set it down. The air had cooled down significantly since the sun sank behind the trees, and she could tell just by the way her body started to shiver.

It took very little time to get a fire started, and once she did, Tristessa began cooking some of the fox meat she had kept.

"That's a lot of work," Sage declared, and in response, Tristessa chuckled. She did suppose that fairies really had no need to learn such survival methods, especially if all they ate were sprite leaves. Stifling a yawn, Tristessa tried to keep herself alert long enough to finish cooking her late dinner, though the long day's expedition through these woods had taken a toll on her. She also kept the coat close to the flames to encourage it to dry faster, as it would no doubt make good use as a pillow for her soon.

Even with Sage's nattering, the witch's eyes were quite heavy, and soon, the woodlands were darker than night had made them appear to be. Slumber finally came to rejuvenate her, and as it did, Sage kept watch. After all, fairies didn't typically require sleep, which made her a fine, though tiny, bodyguard. The wind picked up her wings from her tiny back, but otherwise, she was quite still.

Dusk's breeze picked up slightly, and a chill brushed her cheek. Tristessa shivered slightly before she jolted up to her feet. The caress from the air felt too much like an icy hand, and it momentarily terrified her. Though there was nothing before her, she didn't feel settled. It was just then that she realized Sage was not sitting on her branch. Had she wandered off? Uneasy, she pulled her orange hair away from her eyes and called for her. Silence responded, and after taking a few steps beyond the trees, she called out to the fairy again.

Still nothing.

"Where has she gone to?" she murmured to herself. Taking the knife into her hand firmly, she trekked forward, unsure of which direction her companion might have gone to. She might be going the wrong way entirely. Forests potentially were ideal mazes, after all.

"Sage?" came a melodic voice from behind her. "Who is that? Your new friend?"

Tristessa spun around, but she saw no body the voice could belong to. Just trees and foliage. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"You don't know?" replied the voice. It clearly belonged to a woman; yet, it sounded haunting, somehow. "You hardly looked for me. How long before you give up on her?"

Her blood ran cold. "Tanya...?" Her panicked gaze scanned every direction, but there was still no visible sign of another presence.

"Remarkable. You haven't forgotten me completely just yet." Now, the scorn in the familiar voice was strong, and Tristessa's heart sank deeply. Was she dreaming again? Had Tanya, still alive, found her, or was the spirit of her deceased friend mocking her?

"Tanya, I'm sorry... I tried to search for you, I truly did." She turned only to suddenly jump back with a scream of fright. Her blonde, former companion stood there now, her body a filthy, mangled mess. She had practically been shredded to pieces by the wolves. This had to be an apparition. There was no way anyone could have survived wounds like this.

"Did you really try?" Tanya insisted, stepping toward her. "Or was I merely a burden to you?"

"Tanya, stop!" Her voice trembled now. It was never true. Tanya was never in the way. She had to know this!

"No. You wanted to go solo. Wanted all the credit to be the big hero, is that it?"

"You know that's not true!" Tears clouded Tristessa's eyes. "I love you like a sister, don't you understand!?"

"You're a selfish bitch. You left me there to die."

"I didn't mean to..."

"Tessa!"

A shrill voice shot through the air, and again, Tristessa spun around again to see a green speck floating through the air towards her.

"Tessa, who are you talking to?"

"Sage!" Quickly, she wiped at her eyes, and as she turned again, the bloodied figure of her friend had disappeared. Somehow, she had partially expected this to be missed by the fairy. "I... I think I might be imagining things." She was given a concerned look, but otherwise, Sage didn't press the issue.

"We should get back to the site. The fire is starting to die out." They returned to the open area, and Tristessa dropped back to her spot where she had earlier fallen asleep. She was wide awake now, and instead, stared into the low, blue flames, her body trembling from the panic.

"What's that?" she heard Sage ask, who had floated down beside her bag and peered her head into its opening.

"What?" Tristessa replied, but as the fairy used both her little hands to pull out a vial, she paused. She had almost forgotten that she had been given it. It was meant to protect her from Dracula's mental advancements. How had she failed to remember?

Sleep came much easily now that she had taken the potion. Tristessa still wanted to kick herself for dismissing it before. Not that she ever intended to. Her mind had just been so occupied during this journey, these necessities had been easily forgotten. She would not make that mistake again.

Just as the sun began to rise, Sage and Tristessa pressed on. The open fields beyond these woods weren't far, but from atop a hill, she could see the ocean of trees that was Strider Forest. It was a fair distance away, but her determination was strong. Then, she felt a strange force pulling her away from the direction in which she was headed. Somehow, she knew instantly that the amulet was trying to tell her that what she was looking for was not in the forest.

"What's the matter?" Sage asked.

"It wants me to go this way. I wonder if she did make it out of there..."

"If you want my honest opinion, if she's still in the forest, then she's most likely dead. We might have better luck following your magic necklace."

As harsh as the fairy's words sounded, they sounded more reasonable. Following their change of plans, they made their way towards a new direction. Tristessa only hoped that it would take her to Tanya.


	10. Downward Spiral

"So, Dracula, of all beasts. How did this mission come to you?"

"My grandfather is the cousin of Tobin Belmont, who, if I remember correctly, is the second to last Belmont of his generation." Tristessa, who was sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree, stretched out her legs. "For five generations, everyone thought Dracula had been a force long gone, but when he reawakened, Tobin's son, Wesley, was sent to kill him."

"And he didn't?"

"He got letters throughout Wesley's travels. They probably came once a week. His last letter said he made it to the castle... he mentioned that the place was a complete maze that he had the hardest time navigating. Tobin never heard from him after that. Not to mention, the disappearances of villagers and other nightmares still seem to be frequent occurrences. I was the closest they could find as a reinforcement."

"You make it sound as though you didn't fit their needs."

"I...didn't really. While I was aware of my ancestry, I had never been trained to kill vampires. I had never been trained to kill anything, as a matter of fact." Tessa looked down, brushing dirt off of her trousers. She could never imagine becoming anything close to her distant cousin. "The magic I was taught had been anything but aggressive."

Sage's reply came bubbly and alarmingly excited. "I know magic. I know lots of it." Tessa anticipated the fairy was going to offer tutelage, but before that could be confirmed, a howl echoed from the distance. Panicked, her heart racing, Tessa jumped up to her feet. No, not this again...

"We can't stay here," the witch muttered, clutching her crossbow firmly in her hands. "Otherwise those hounds will find us in no time."

"That's no hound," Sage murmured, though she was close behind as they hurried towards the edge of the forest. "Those are werewolves."

"Damn it, that's even worse," Tessa growled through heavy pants, dodging a couple of low branches as she ran. Another howl pierced the air from a distance, but it seemed to be coming from another direction. Then, another cry emitted that sounded significantly louder, as though it was just yards away from them.

"They are right on our tails!" Sage squeaked. "We need to do something!" Suddenly, she sped up in order to catch up to Tessa, landing clumsily on the weapon she wielded. "I have an idea, but you'll have to keep going without me."

Tessa froze, logic not fully staying with her as the fae introduced her plan. She was going to sacrifice herself so soon just so Tessa could press on?

"Not for good. We don't have time for me to explain!" Sage mounted the front of the crossbow, where a bolt was already fastened and ready to be released. "That one!" Sage's naturally green aura changed as the werewolf came into view, and Tessa watched as the tip of the projectile began to glow a fiery orange. "Shoot! Now!"

There was only a moment of hesitance, but on Sage's command, the archer fired, and her aim on the giant, furry creature that was rampaging past the trees was true. Like a miniature fireball, Sage clung to the arrow as it flew at the lycanthrope that raced with outstretched claws, and it seemed to explode like a firecracker on impact. Tessa ran while she could, the opening beyond the trees now in sight. There was a howl of pain - a cry that sent haunting shivers down her spine. She didn't dare look back, but she could hear heavy feet pounding at the Earth behind. She was reliving a nightmare, as Tristessa swore she could hear the screams of her lost friend echo into the forest. At first, they sounded frightened, but then, the elevated to a brutal frequency, as if Tanya was being mutilated, and her agony ring through the air.

The chase pursuited to the open field, and as soon as the moonlight poured onto her, she could see the outline of small towers in the distance. She readied the second bolt, her feet still rapidly carrying her over a hill. She turned, ready to fire, but her target was not there. Instead, Tessa could see the great beast on two legs retreating back into the forest. The area around her was incredibly vast and deserted, but the thick shape of the castle gave her hope. Still, she was very concerned about her fairy friend, who she was beginning to think might not have made it. Her hope dampened a bit, but she had to keep going. The world still needed her to do this.

The castle was laid out before her. There was no point in taking detours to find Tanya. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

She marched on, not realizing right away how tightly she was squeezing her crossbow. Any more pressure, and the wood might split.

 _Relax, Tessa, you have this. You trained with a lot of magic - one thing a lot of Belmonts didn't have._

By estimation, it looked as though her trek to the castle would take another day. By tomorrow's sunset, she should make it to the doorstep of Count Dracula and finish this once and for all.

The journey had been a lonely one, and even telling herself more jackalope meat for her didn't make her feel any better. She had been close about her guess, actually being slightly ahead of schedule as she approached the bridge. Clouds thickly coated the sky, as if a storm was coming, but it was still very much daytime.

The entrance room was beautiful, though there was very little light to show its ultimate splendor. The room was gigantic, its high ceiling supported by numerous columns and white walls. The giant windows were bordered by red, tattered drapes, but they were the only source of light.

Perhaps if she explored quickly enough, she could find and kill him before the sun went down. But where to start?

To the left was a set of doors. To the right was another pair, and in the middle of the room were two sets of stairs that climbed up and met in the middle. Securing her crossbow to the harness on her back, she tried to channel her magic. Where could he be sleeping? She cleared her mind of everything else but the need to locate him. Silence surrounded her, and she didn't stir. She simply focused.

But she couldn't seem to pinpoint where he was hiding. How could she not locate someone with such strong power? He had to have an aura for miles!

What if he wasn't here?

 _I have to take a look around. There's got to be something._

She started with the left passageway, the long hallway she followed heavily adorned in strange and unique paintings. One that exceptionally stood out was a group of half-dressed men that were covered in blood, their faces each holding an expression of either terror or agony. Unsettled by the macabre art, Tessa hurried on, her footsteps lightly sounding through the chamber. The massive windows on her left allowed the cloudy skies to show themselves, but it did little to light the way. Tessa could use her magic, as she was well aware, but the witch was nervous that it might draw unwanted attention if she did. Playing it safe, she told herself to hold off on using it unless it was absolutely necessary.

Past the next set of doors at the end of the hallway, she came into a humongous study. It was large enough to be a library all on its own. The walls, filled with books, had to be as tall as the castle itself. A spiral staircase lined the walls, scaling towards the ceiling, or perhaps the roof, as Tristessa couldn't even see the top of this room.

"So many books," she murmured, amazed. There were likely eons of texts that could fill her in on the infinite secrets of all magicks. All the powers of the world. The only thing she needed to do was climb and take her pick...

The sun was still up, even if not out. She had time to see if she could find the secret to truly killing Dracula with no chance of him coming back.

She made for the stairs, though there seemed to be no particular order that these books were placed in. There were a lot of interesting titles to look at, however: "Origins of Blood Magic", "Historical Necromancers", "Gray Magicka", "A Guide Against Ancient Vampires"...

"Oh, hello there." Intrigued by the last title she spotted, Tessa sat down on the step and flipped through the pages. She knew of a lot of ways to defeat basic vampires, of course. Holy water was a well-known item to be kept by vampire slayers, but Tristessa had unfortunately never come across any. It wasn't an easy find.

A lot of these pages discussed handcrafted weapons by famous alchemists and blacksmiths, the most of their artifacts appeared to be lost. The crossbow she carried certainly wasn't one of these artifacts, but accompanied with the spells she had learned to craft, she felt confident she at least had a chance.

Then, something very interesting caught her eye. Crafting holy water. Having always thought that only priests and monks could create holy water, Tristessa wondered if this was a practice she could learn.

It appeared to be a rather complex spell, but actually not outside of her expertise. She would need a cross from the Brotherhood of Light, which was probably the hardest part of the ritual. Where would one find such a thing?

Then, she recalled her father's story about the Brotherhood trying to kill Dracula within this very Castle. "I might be able to find one of these Brotherhood crosses in here," she murmured.

 _"You could try,"_ echoed a familiar voice, but it seemed to fill the whole room. Panicked, Tristessa dropped the book and readied her crossbow, rapidly looking around. No one appeared to be here, but who knew what the vampire lord was capable of, especially in his own den. _"You will likely find only the bones they left behind."_

"Show yourself, coward! I don't need old pendants to end you!" She heard his laugh.

 _"You'll need plenty more than that to even scratch me."_

"Let's test your theory, bloodsucker!"

 _"Too soon,"_ his voice cooed. _"I'm enjoying this far too much."_

"I'll find you, demon," Tristessa growled, snatching the book and tearing the page out for safekeeping. By now, all she could hear was her racing heart pounding against her eardrums. Sliding the parchment into her satchel, she squeezed the crossbow as she headed back out to the hallway. Instead of returning to the entrance hall, she took the only other door in the corridor that she had not yet passed through, and so was led into a giant, dining hall. It was gorgeous, but yet it looked very unkept. Dust clothed the furniture; it would probably take weeks of cleaning to make this room sanitary enough for eating food in.

The next door was stuck, and even after a couple of body slams into it, it didn't seem to give at all. She'd come back to it, but right now, she wasn't ready to waste all of her strength on one barrier when there was still a whole castle to search. She returned to the corridor, now focusing on the pull of her pendant. Her presence was already known, so there was no point in hiding now. It led her towards the entrance hall again, but as she approached the end of the stony path, she realized something was very wrong.

The door was not there.

Her hands reached out to touch the wall, but all they found was chilly stone. No switches to reveal a passage. Nothing.

 _Damnit! What did he do!?_

Tristessa speedily returned to the dining hall. It was time to break down that door. She set down the crossbow on top of the dirty table. She was going to need both hands for this. Steadying her body in front of the door, she elevated both hands toward it, focusing her energy to summon fire. Her hands warmed up, then suddenly, a ball of flames shot out into the barrier. The wood shattered and charred, then crumbled to the floor. The next room was a lot more open, with plenty of floor space that was left unoccupied. Her heart began to race now, as she was beginning to fear that the monster might approach her at any moment. She propped her back against a stone column, and she could feel the large crack in the cement, almost fearing the support would surrender under her weight.

It was very uncomfortably quiet, and the fact that she had no hope of detecting him made this all the more unpredictable and terrifying. Tristessa felt herself tremble, though she wished she would have been able to control it. The last thing she needed was for him to be able to detect her fear.

She focused her magic again, trying once more on a spell to see where he was. Perhaps now that he had made his presence known, she would be a little more successful this time. It would unearth any concealments. She steadied her shaking hands, clearing her mind of all doubts and consternations.

His presence seemed to be gone entirely, as if he had fled from the castle, but instead, she was led to a door on the far side of the room that took her down a flight of stairs. The descent was a very narrow hallway, stone slabs nearly brushing her shoulders on the way down. The way was dark, but Tristessa summoned a floating ball of yellow light to aid her.

It couldn't exactly be explained why, but somehow, it felt like she needed to come this way. The deeper she went, the more her apprehension rose. Yet, she pushed on, knowing her location spell was leading her to something important. It got colder, the further down the stairwell she went. The stone walls seemed to get closer and closer together, but she was fairly certain it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Soon, she came to a clearing; it was dark and damp, and the faint trickling of water was all she could hear over her breathing. Tristessa forced herself to keep walking, though every fiber in her was screaming for her to turn back around.

Then, further down the corridor, she thought she heard something.

Was it...crying?

Before she could stop to think, the sorceress broke into a run down the chamber, nearly slipping on the wet stone as she did. She came to what appeared to be a prison cell, large, vertical bars blocking her from reaching the woman beyond. Her chest tightened.

"Tanya...?"


End file.
